【FGO梅闪】贤王观察记录（修订版）
by seihaikun
Summary: FGO第七章背景，梅林XC闪，烂大街的补魔梗。


梅林出现在神殿中时，吉尔伽美什正端坐于王座之上，挨个怒骂眼前站成一排的神官。

"蠢货，不知道这种事情以后要及早汇报给王吗？"

"谷物丰收了就去收割啊，难道还要王教怎么割稻子吗？"

"算了，这是本王新发明的割稻子机的图纸，滚去拿给铁匠快点给我打出来！"

真是忙碌的场面啊，那么那件事就更需要快点解决了！

于是梅林毫不犹豫地举手大喊："吉尔伽美什王，我有重要军情需要汇报！"

金色的王者抬起头看了眼突然冒出来的魔术师，示意其他人可以休息。

众人如蒙大赦，瞬间神殿便空无一人。

除了，一脸震惊的王，和满脸无辜的魔术师。

"梅林！你到底又做了什么？风评居然已经差到了出现之处所有人都会逃走的地步了吗？！"

王座上的人咬着牙说，"本王召唤你过来，可不是为了给自己添麻烦的！说吧，有什么要事？说不出来的话，你就滚去牧场和母羊作伴去吧！"

梅林维持着得体的微笑，厚着脸皮接受金色王者的批判。

说起来，巫女们见到他就走掉确实是很遗憾，但是为什么男性士兵也跟着跑光了？这就有些过分了吧！

不过现在可不是纠结这个问题的时候，今天他过来可是肩负着保卫乌鲁克的重任！

近段时间由于吉尔伽美什的魔力不足，乌鲁克的防线已经出现了多个缺口。尽管入侵的魔兽已经被众人剿灭，但这样的情况绝对不能持续下去。

几小时前，罗曼联系到他，要他务必想办法解决吉尔伽美什的供魔问题。

"既然你都能为伽勒底提供大半的魔力供应，想必这件事也是小菜一碟吧！"

说得好像很容易的样子，可是—

可是做起来果然怎么想都很困难！

"吉尔伽美什王，维持着整个城邦的防御系统，还要处理乌鲁克的军政民生大小事物，您现在想必已经很累了吧！"

首先，绝对不可以直接提出，否则迎接他的绝对是死无葬身之地。

"您需要休息！"

突如其来的关心让王座上的人有些不习惯，不过嘴里还是没好气地骂道：

"白痴，你以为我不知道吗？如果休息就能解决问题的话，我早就休息了！"

吉尔伽美什很清楚，自己精神的困乏归根结底是源于魔力的不足。即使休息，也只能让肉体的能量得到补充，对当前的情况并没有太大帮助。

"果然还是因为魔力匮乏吗？"梅林小心翼翼地继续引导，"您的宝库里，应该有能够补充魔力的宝物吧？"

补充魔力的宝物吗，确实是有的。

吉尔伽美什轻轻皱起眉头，可是在他看到的未来里，这样东西可是另有用处，绝对不能就这样用在自己身上。

"不愿意使用吗？那可就麻烦了啊…"

梅林露出"苦恼"的笑容，没错是笑容，非常让吉尔伽美什讨厌的，仿佛奸计得逞般的笑容。

"你这家伙！突然问这种问题的目的…果然只是要借机对本王冷嘲热讽吧？！"

金色的王者濒临爆发。

如果是从前的他，早就把这家伙射个万剑穿心了！可惜，封印了王律键之后，面对梅林他似乎真没有什么有效的攻击手段。更别说梅林这家伙可是有着超一流的逃跑功夫，就算是全胜时期的他，恐怕都拿这种滑溜的对手没有办法。

"呐，如果您没有办法的话，我倒是有个提议。不如，由我来为您补魔吧？"

终于到最后一步，说出那两个字时，梅林感到自己心狂跳了两拍。

"你、开、什、么、玩、笑！！！"

果不其然，王座上的人成功被激怒。

"你这家伙的魔力都是靠我来供应的，还说什么给我补魔？是要笑破本王的腹肌吗！少到处闲逛浪费本王的魔力就谢天谢地了！"

在对方彻底暴走前，梅林赶紧把准备好的话一股脑全倒出来。

"确实将我召唤出来消耗了您大量的魔力，不过自我降临这个时代，一直没有参与过战斗，大部分时间也都在家里蹲，并没有如您所说的到处闲逛浪费魔力。所以我的魔力至今依然非常充足！"

"但王在我之后，可是又召唤了7名英灵，加上维持城邦的防御的持续消耗，现在您的魔力恐怕已经濒临枯竭了吧！"

"虽说魔术师和被召唤者之间，通常是魔术师给被召唤者提供现世与行动的魔力，但是在魔法师的魔力濒临危机的情况，通过身体与体液的交换，进行逆向的补魔也不是不可以。"

"看来您的魔术书并没有告诉您这一点，还是您读得不够仔细呢？"

梅林自顾自地说道，对面王的脸色却越来越青。

"混蛋！想嘲笑本王是个半吊子魔术师吗！"

魔术什么的，只要依照魔术书上的记录随便丢个出去就行，然后趁敌人对本王的强大魔术目眩神迷时，冲上去抡他一斧子就能完美取胜。

其他的还有什么仔细研究的必要！毕竟、毕竟本王可是很忙的啊！

"作为您的servant，被召唤出来这么久，却没发挥什么作用，总觉得有些过意不去啊…"

"我非常喜欢乌鲁克看到的一切呢！虽说是战争时期，可是却看不到消沉和绝望，所有人都保持着笑脸，为人类最后的存亡而战，充满着战斗的意志和鲜活的生命力…"

"一直以来，我都非常享受观测现在所见之事，要是连这个现在都失去了的话，那也太无趣了。既然我是为了协助加勒底修复人理而响应了王的召唤，那么为王分忧解难，本来就是职责所在！"

"所以，请不要拒绝我的帮助！"

梅林摆出英勇就义般的姿态，发表着自己高尚的演说，王座上的人却已经不耐烦了。

梅林这家伙可以说是世界上所有的不诚实之物凝聚成的实体，吉尔伽美什并不想听他忽悠。所以，他直接打断对方的滔滔不绝，"那么，你打算怎么做？"

梅林停下发言，还没想好下一步要说什么，法袍的领口却被对方狠狠拽下。

猝不及防地，两人唇舌相贴，那位王者用理所当然的掠夺姿态将舌头抵了进来。

伴随着津液的交换与吞咽，微弱的魔力开始进入吉尔伽美什的体内，滋润着他枯竭的身体。浑身的魔法回路都传来复苏的清响，仿佛开关被打开一般，血液也变得沸腾起来，在身体中激荡奔涌。

深深地喘了一口气，金色的王者嘴角勾起一抹笑容，"似乎，是有点效果。"

可是，还不够！

这点还远远不够！

就像一个在沙漠中跋涉了数年的旅人终于遇到了绿洲一般，绝对不是喝上几口甘泉就能消解那种从身体到灵魂对生命之源的强烈渴望。

还想要更多。

想要更深层的…

他狠狠按住梅林的后脑勺，更加深入地入侵。

"真是热情啊！王。"

在金色王者步步紧逼的攻势下，梅林终于找到片刻间隙，喘着粗气道："虽然津液交换也可以作为日常的魔力补充，不过这种温柔的方式还是更适合如百合花般稚嫩的魔法少女们，对于您现在的情况，恐怕只是杯水车薪吧！"

所以，要做得更进一步吗？王皱了皱眉头。

"那么，把裤子脱下吧！"

"啊？"

"快点！这是命令！"王座上的人用一只手托着脸，另一只在扶手上不耐烦地敲击，微微眯起双瞳，清澈的红凝成浓郁而危险的血色。

不愧是地上最冷酷和傲慢的暴君，这就是英雄王吉尔伽美什，还真是冷漠啊。

梅林腹谤不已。

吉尔伽美什说完已经彻底失去了耐心，径直将手探进梅林的法袍，抓住了某个蓬勃而富有生命力的东西。

他很是有些嫌弃地说："居然已经有反应了，你到底在打什么企图？嗯？"

这个尾音实在太过撩人，不知不觉间竟然带上了些许魅惑的意味。

这个时候两人一站一坐，从梅林的角度看来，吉尔伽美什正微扬起头，仰视着自己。如同太阳一样光辉耀眼的金发散落在额前，与绯红的瞳孔交映成辉，折射着炫目的色彩，这是种神圣而宏大的美感，威严而美丽，惊心动魄，不愧为完美的神造之物。

而近乎紧贴着这完美无瑕的面庞的便是他的那玩意儿。

这个画面意外的旖旎刺激，梅林竟有些把持不住，顶端漏出了些许液体。

太糟糕了！

好歹自己也是在无数娼妓馆里摸滚打爬过的男人，刚才居然差点早泄，一世英明都差点毁于一旦！

真是太糟糕了！

还好吉尔伽美什似乎不怎么在意，他用手指沾取了顶端的液体，放到唇边舔了舔，给出公正评价："魔力确实比津液要浓郁不少！"

说着，眼神变得有些认真起来，颇为专注地握住梅林的命根，继续对魔力精华的索取。

就在梅林的高潮即将来临之时，吉尔伽美什轻轻将头低下，更加靠近了梅林的灼热之源。

呼吸的热气喷吐在昂扬之上。

梅林忽然有点紧张，同时越发兴奋。

不得不说，他很期待接下来会发生的事。

"看起来应该是差不多了啊。"观察完毕的王满意地抬起头，手指在虚空中一划，金色的涟漪荡开，一个散发着黄金辉光的筒状酒杯落在手中。

然后他有些粗鲁地将杯子套在梅林的下体处，在梅林还没反应过来前，手指划过顶端，突然受到这种刺激，梅林再也忍不住释放了出来。

神色复杂地望了眼杯中满盛的白浊液体，吉尔伽美什闭上眼睛，一仰而尽。

"你不是封印了王律键吗？为什么还能…！！！"

"只是不能使用攻击性武器，储存及取用日常生活用品还是没问题的啊！"某位王理所当然地答道。

会使用这样珍贵的宝库储存生活用品的，天上地下也只有眼前的王一人了吧！

梅林郁闷地看着黄金酒杯化为金光被收回，有些恶意地揣测："这杯子以后不会还要被这位王拿去盛酒招待客人吧？那位拿到这个酒杯的家伙，为你的运气感到荣幸吧！"

吉尔伽美什闭目调养了2分钟，他能够感受到体内魔力的复苏，可是这依旧远远不够。天知道他为了支撑乌鲁克的防守消耗了多少魔力！

"果然还是不够么？"梅林靠着王座，银色的发落在金色王者的肩头，"其实比起饮用，还是另一种方式能够更直接、高效率地传递魔力呢！"

"杂种！谁给你的胆子，竟然打算冒犯本王吗！"

吉尔伽美什回头，眼中带着愠怒的神色。

"或者，您觉得您还能撑多久呢？"

绯红的双眸开始腾起片片杀气。

梅林已经做好逃跑准备。

就在这时，那双漂亮鲜艳的瞳突然失去了焦距，仿佛挣脱了"现在"这个概念的束缚，穿透了时间与空间，投注到某个不可测的时间线上。

已经跑到门口的梅林背后传来王清冷孤傲的声音—

"罢了，就允许你服侍本王一次。"

"如果不能让本王满意的话，你在这场战争中存活的意义就到、此、为、止、了！"

"遵命！美丽的吉尔伽美什王！"

梅林嘴角洋溢起笑容。

"那么王，我们就在这里…在您的王座上进行吗？"

"扶我去卧室！"

梅林有些惊讶，难怪吉尔伽美什宁愿一直坐在这里听报告，都不回房间休息。原来竟然连走路的力气都没有了吗？

不过即使这样，态度还是一如既往地傲慢又强硬呢。

不过也非常有趣。

梅林将王靠着床放下。

金色的王者仰躺在床上，上衣自然地向两边垂落散开，露出轮廓优美的肌理线条，他伸手将凌乱的刘海抓到脑后，精致而庄严的美貌一览无遗地呈现在梅林眼前。

梅林伸手替他取下腰部的黄金铠甲，手却不由自主地沿着裤子边上的大片空隙探了进去。

"王的衣装还真是有趣，是故意在诱惑您的臣民吗？"

"白、白痴！好歹是有冠位资格的魔术师，看不出这是一件魔术礼装吗！"

"可是愿意穿上这件礼装的王，看起来并不在意自己的春光外泄呐！"

"本王的胸襟可不是你们这些杂种能度量的！本王的身体没有半点值得羞耻的地方，何须遮遮掩掩？"

"既然如此，那就容许在下好好欣赏王的肉体了！"

在两人交谈间，梅林已经卸去了吉尔伽美什全身的防御。

正如同他所言的一样，这具身体确实无可挑剔。年少时疯狂而肆意的战斗让这具身体充满了力量之美，而当成熟的王者看到了那个将乌鲁克吸入深渊的未来，为了守护民众与国土拿起魔杖之后，原本蓬勃爆发的轮廓却被覆盖上了温润柔和的色彩。

梅林的手指从他的细腰上划过，向下探去。

金色的王者仰躺在那儿，他微眯着眼睛，有着摄人心魄的魅力。

梅林感到自己有些口干舌燥。

"不是要补魔吗？给我快点，本王可是很忙的！"

求欢的时候还用这么高傲的口气真的可以吗？

梅林有些恶意地将手指伸进去，在某个点上按了一下。

王者低吟出声，不自然地扭动了一下身体，微微抖动的睫毛下露出一丝难堪。

这紧致的甬道和生涩的表现带给梅林奇异的满足感，他贴近身下人的颈部，暧昧低沉的声音喷吐在对方的耳侧。

"我的王，你的后面该不会是第一次吧？"

身下的王者蓦然睁开眼睛，双眸迸发出摄人的神光。

"既然知道这一点，还不快停止你无礼的试探！如果没有办法取悦本王的话，就去死吧！"

才这么几分钟，都用死威胁自己几次了？真是坏脾气的王啊！

"这样就没办法了，恐怕需要您再多些忍耐，否则没法继续进行下去呐…"

说着，梅林放缓了手中的动作，用更加耐心而温柔的方式抚慰身下的王者。

作为世间屈指可数的君王缔造者，他还是第一次以这种方式去"缔造"，或者更确切的说是去"开发"一位君王呢！

事后。

梅林瘫软在床上回复体力。

某位王倒是恢复了精神抖擞的状态，没几下就穿好了全身的衣服。边整理着头上的装饰，他边回过头看向梅林。

"刚才本王居然看到自己过劳而死的未来，开什么玩笑，本王怎么可能过劳死！虽然其实是因为魔力枯竭导致精神恍惚遭了冥界女神的暗算，但希德丽居然当真了，还要史官把本王勤于政务过劳而死写入史册，太过分了啊！"

"嘛，不过现在补充了魔力，应该足以支撑很长一段时间，不用担心这种事情真的发生了…"

梅林托着腮："所以这就是您愿意接受我补魔的理由吗？事后才说出来总觉得是在给自己强行挽回尊严呢！"

"开什么玩笑，我可是—"

"不过，这么算来，我岂不是将王从过劳死的命运中挽救回来的救命恩人？"

"当然以我的绅士品格，是绝对不会挟恩图报什么的，但是请不要吝惜地将赞美和感激像雨点一样砸向我吧！"

迎接梅林的并不是赞美和感激，而是小山般的愤怒的黄金酒杯、盘子、勺子、筷子和叉。

"没打中啊，真是遗憾！"

吉尔伽美什看着被彻底砸穿的半边大床，和迅速躲到大床另一边的梅林，深深叹了口气。

"算了，这就是本王的奖赏了，感到光荣吧，杂…梅林！"

说完王拍拍手，便要离开。

"这么快就要重新开始工作吗？"梅林裹着床单，有点恋恋不舍。

"那当然，本王可是很忙的！和你这种闲杂人等可不一样！"

说完，人已没了踪影。

如此热爱工作，果然是为乌鲁克鞠躬尽瘁的贤王陛下！

梅林赞叹道。

只不过，从那极度漏风的裤子露出的空隙里，似乎还能看到尚未干涸的浊液在缓缓淌下，真的、真的不要紧吗？！

呆了半晌，梅林召唤出一本魔法笔记，在上面郑重记下一笔。

贤王观察记录第一篇，今日感想：乌鲁克真是好文明，贤王陛下果然很懂人心！

还会有机会写第二篇吗？

收好笔记，梅林望向金色王者离去的方向，隐隐期待了起来。

END

12/18/2016 首发  
12/27/2016 修订


End file.
